


30 Days of Geralt and Yen

by Nexanda



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Masturbation, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: 30 Days of Geralt and Yen's life.





	1. SWF - Cuddles Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/gifts).



It wasn’t often he came back home but when he did she made sure to have her way with him. Yennefer had been waiting for some time now, for Geralt to come back from his little outing, well not so little really. 

He had left about a month or so to go and do some jobs in the area and he was due back any moment. He was the one responsible for keeping the monster population under control since his mostly-early retirement. He always made sure not to travel too far so he would be able to return at any point that he wanted to… or for Yen to send a raven in which would have him requested to be home. 

Still it was in the mid of the summer in Toussaint and Yennefer found herself naked sprawled over both her own and his side of the bed. Missing his strong scent she pulled his pillow close, as her magic constantly fluttered a fan by her side of the bed to keep herself cool with the window open.

It wasn’t till the bed dip slightly did she notice that someone was getting into the bed with her. She slowly opened her eyes and make sure to groan loud enough to show that the other person had woken her up. 

“Sorry” A low grumble came from a very heavy and muscular figure. “Go back to sleep Yen” he continued to address her, by which time she finally made the connection that it was indeed Geralt that was climbing back into bed with her. 

She shuffled out of the way slightly and letting go of his pillow to which he could re-adjust into a more comfortable position for himself before shuffling into the bed more. As he continued to move, this moved the bed which Yen continued to groan in complaint at the fact he was moving it so much… Maybe they should get a new frame. With the way it continued to creak it didn’t sound too healthy. 

Once he knew he was comfortable he turned to lie on hand under his own pillow and the other to drape over she smooth skin. It wasn’t until she felt his ‘Little Wolf’, as he liked to call it, press into her backside slightly, that she noticed he didn’t get in wearing at least his underwear. 

She entwined her fingers in with his larger fingers as they both began to settle but now bemore more alert she couldn’t help but ask. “You not wearing clothes?” He was normally the type of man to do so, even in all weathers. 

“Too warm, now sleep Yen” He grumbled as he leaned forward to gently kiss at the back of her neck as he cuddled up tighter to spoon her as much as he could against her, without being too unbearably hot. 

Though what did help was that he had one leg out of the quilt and another under while his top half was also bare to feel the soft fan of paper continued to try and keep the pair cool. 

“Sweet dreams” She muttered but smiled as she quickly drifted to sleep. 

“Love you too Yen” he whispered back once he felt her breathing even out. 

Although he would never say it out loud-not that he ever needed too with her reading his mind every so often-, he always made sure to say it when he was sleeping, after all event Yen knew what he was like. Even if he didn’t show it, she knew he cared and he was thankful for that.


	2. SFW - Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sweetness kisses here.

Once morning came, Geralt was the one to wake up first and with that he gave a small smile. He wasn’t normally the one to wake up first so he took this moment to lean back gently, not to disturb her before taking a glance over her stunning beauty.

Over the course of the night her ability to keep the magic of the papers stopped and they fluttered to the floor, while she lay with one arm under her pillow. Her legs much like his, one in and one out but at least she was more modest than him even in her sleep as she had the quilt lied over her hips, just enough to cover some of her more important parts, he enjoyed. 

Starting with her head he chuckled as he gently ran a hand over a small spot on her chin. She would normally cover it with makeup or something to give her the fully perfect look but in these rare moments he liked to just gaze on all the little things he loved so much. 

He took in how crooked to his perfect eyes her shoulders still were even after all the years. Her cheekbones stood out proud as ever and how slightly one eyebrow was bigger than the other. 

She didn’t smell much of the Lilac and Gooseberries she was so famous for right now, but something all the more… The only real way he could describe it was Yennefer. The smell was that of her and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Or maybe one thing if he absolutely had to choose, but then again neither of them had the best of morning breath, he might change that about her but it was something minor which he didn’t mind. 

Though while asleep he couldn’t gaze into her penetrating violet eyes, but he did gently rub his callous thumb over her slightly receded chin.

He chuckled more mentally as he them moved to her slightly crooked lips but oh so soft to the touch and amazing to kiss… 

‘Hmm’ He more mumbled to himself as he leaned in looking for that early more steal kiss. He leaned forward-

And was promptly greeted by her eyes flying open and a hand to his mouth, the look of you disturbed me you might pay for it later- I’m too sleepy to decide. 

So instead he opted to smile against her hand and kiss that instead. “Good morning” He greeted. 

“Good Morning Geralt” he was greeted back with before her body promptly leaving, to sit up to steach. “How did you sleep?” She questioned turning her head to him. 

Following her lead he moved across the bed to straddle her him and cuddle against the back of her. “I slept wonderfully thank you… Sorry to disturb you last night” He mumbled as he lied delicate kisses against the top of her spine.  
“It’s quite alright, but you know the rules-” 

“Aye aye Yen” He groaned before reluctantly turning and getting off the best to move to the bathroom. Sighing he looked into mirror and grinned taking his hair out and shaking his head to let his hair flow. He could hear her approach as she took up some space next to him grabbing her own brush as he did the same. 

It wasn’t until they were both finished till he turned to her and smiled to show off his good worth. “Hmm good boy” She winked before leaning up to give him a kiss. 

“You know we’re still naked right?” He commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close, his morning wood still very much evident. 

“Does it look like I care?” She questioned as wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a slower more passionate kiss rather than just a quick one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am hoping to do this series and complete it in it's full, still needing to do some reslearch so it won't be constant updates but should be regular. Enjoy the sweetness. 
> 
> Also dedicated to my own Geralt - Lewis Stockton / Larkin125


	3. Day 3 - First time

“Well, no” Geralt replied as he held her in his arms once he finished the kiss. “How long has it been since we first met?” He suddenly questioned as he looked deep into her eyes. 

Confusion took her back a bit before humming in thought. “Must be at least 10? Perhaps 20, I tend to lose count after so long,” she muttered as she leaned into his embrace to listen to his slow heart. Very rarely she would ever hear it race, and even then it was when he lost control of most of himself. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” he replied quietly as she gently started to trace the many scars over his chest, losing herself in her own thoughts. 

“Though I have to say, what brought this on?” she questioned, as she soon leaned back to pat at his chest, leaving the bathroom to go and brush her hair. 

He took a moment to wash his face as he looked in the mirror, and looked over himself and his beard. “I went to the town where we met, they have mostly rebuilt it since then, of course, but it just brought back some… fond memories.” He chuckled about that before using a small pair of scissors to trim his beard instead of shaving it. 

“I see~ Never took you for the type to do such a thing,” she commented as she watched him in her own mirror, sitting down on the end of the bed once he finally had some underwear on. 

“I normally don’t, but I felt like it. Hasn’t changed too much to be honest, though I have to say, some of the people remembered me… Remembered how I fought against the guards back then. Under your spell” He muttered slightly sourly at that. 

“Still sour, sweetheart?” She smirked and chuckled before putting down her tortoise shell brush. Turning she leaned on a elbow of hers still clearly taking him all in. “Don’t be, at least you’re here now of your own free will, instead of the Djinn or myself… Then again, I have to say, if I could then I wouldn’t have chosen that dusty rubble.” 

Smirking and raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms. “Says the one who kissed me first, as I recall it. Then again, there’s been worse. Could’ve have bern muddy, or people around. At least it was quiet with just the pair of us. No one to hear your cries.” He chuckled as the sorceress went slightly pink. 

“Oh, please, you felt the attraction just as bad as I did. Not only that, but I seem to recall that you enjoyed it too. With the way you looked into my eyes, you were as scared as a little lamb, but I think we both knew that even before then there was a spark. After all, the banter was enjoyable in the bathroom as you explained your story, and you did bring me the apple juice,” she mused. She got up, still very naked, and loomed over him as her soft hand still and will always continue to explore his body, its ever changing landscape of scars and battle won and lost. 

“Even now I wonder,” she continued softly, “why you chose me. You… can still see all my flaws of who I was. Who I am… And yet, you still did that for me, and in spite of the Djinn, here we are.” She sighed softly as she gazed down upon him. 

“Yeah, and not only that.” He grinned as he picked her up to pull her back onto the bed, laughing lightly. “I think we’re stronger together, and although the wish had broken, I don’t think I would have changed anything for the world, because nothing had changed.” He continued speaking, bringing her close, wanting to protect her with everything he had. “The wish kept us bound as where we could have lost contact and I have no idea who or what I could be doing right now without this connection… But there’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he stated firmly. However, he frowned as he felt Yennefer’s form shake with laughter. 

“Geralt, are you so sure about that? I’m sure Triss would like to be me right now, I know you like those redheads.” She smirked, tapping him on his nose playfully before sitting up. 

“Yen,” he groaned, as he tried to pull her back towards him, “I thought we agreed not to bring that subject back up.” 

“We both know that won’t happen. Please, Geralt, let me go so that we can actually do something. I have some things I want to do today,” she stated, unwrapping herself to get dressed. 

“Oh, really?” He leaned forward after her, sparing no time to look elsewhere. “And who might this be?” 

“My books, if you must know. Now go, get breakfast done, these spells won’t be taught themselves,” She stated, waving him off and making her way downstairs. 

“Mhmm, wouldn’t change it for the world,” he muttered with a groan, before getting dressed himself to do as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I trick you? Sorry for none of that juciy sexy times yet but I'm slowly working on it I promise! Please comment if you like this so far!


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation

As soon as Geralt woke up the following evening he knew something was up. Not only was it dark outside but he felt as if he was bound to the bed. She was getting smarter it seems, as she and he both knew that any kind of handcuffs wouldn’t keep him tied down to the bed for long. 

So he figured with his already aching body, he would take a moment to look around. It had seemed she had been busy though the day and had kept him under for most of it. Having him bound to the bed with a spell of some kind and cuffs for added measure.He took a moment to test the bond and although he could feel his muscles tightening and contracting he couldn't see them move. What had also caught his eye was that the unicorn that Yen was so insistent on keeping, had moved from its original position from the corner of the room to the end of the bed in clear view from where he lied with it's ass facing him… 

Clearly she was up to something but who knows what. 

He remained like that for a small while with only his thoughts for company before he perked up hearing a set of light footsteps coming up the stairs. 

The door opened. 

The door shut again.

‘A draft?’ he questioned to himself more confused than ever, though it took him a moment to realise the footsteps had entered the room as soon he heard the patter of barefoot steps along the floor. “Yennefer?” he questioned as he tried to look for her. 

No response. 

“I see this is how you're going to play” he muttered as he narrowed his eyes as he tried to see something, anything before him. Only to grunt and huff as he failed. 

“Comfortable?” A voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts. His eyes darting to try and see his partner.

“Well my shoulders are a little stiff, aching slightly and I'm feeling a little chilly being you know, naked against my bed without being able to cover up. Besides that though, you could say I'm comfortable” he mused as he looked to the unicorn in front of him. 

“Good because I'm sure you're going to enjoy the show” Yennefer spoke as he narrowed his eyes. ‘what show’ He questioned to himself before he noticed some clothes being put on, which made him realise she had been naked this entire time. 

“Interesting” He mused. 

“Glad you think so” she giggled quietly as she put on her gloves. 

Though what he did begin to watch was that with each item of clothing she would put on, it clung to her tight form and didn't fade to become invisible much like her current form. To which he rose a eyebrow, taking in what he could see. 

Her normal black corset seemed to be hollow on the inside, her underwear she chose was his favourite, there was only a small triangle at the front to cover how neatly she kept it shaved and a thin string at the back which just hugged her round ass just right. 

He noticed the female finally climbing on the back of the horse as using her gloves to show off where her hands were. 

“So that's the type of game you're going to play hmm?” he questioned as his body was becoming rather interested with the show. 

“Perhaps if you're willing to sit still sometimes I don’t think even all the magic in all the world will keep you still Geralt.” Yennefer sighed as she let her hands roam from her waist up to her shoulders, her invisible form relaxing into what she was doing

“I try and not let anything stop me from getting my target” he gently licked his lips and they both knew from that moment he was hooked.

“I see~” She continued to tease as she leaned her head back, but he couldn't tell. What he could see though was her hands gently teasing her clothed breast both over the top of the fabric before letting her gloved hands dive under to tease her nipples, letting out little moans that she knew he could hear from there. With his lack of being able to feel all he could do what huff quietly in complaint as he, in annoyance, either tried to flex his finger… or perhaps it was grabbing motions? Either one showed both his interest in the situation and his frustration of not being able to do anything.

Yennefer on the other hand was perhaps enjoying it just maybe a little too much. As her invisible violet eyes gazed upon his rather interested form it only made her more confident in what she was do and even more so began to truly pleasure herself in front of him. Now knowing that he was going to finally sit back and enjoy the show as much as she would love teasing him about it. 

Her hands almost a little too eagerly made their way to her underwear which as she started to rub in a circle motion she arched her back which arched her waistcoat, her moans getting louder and slow started to show a slightly wet patch which she knew his beady little eyes watching her like a hawk.

He licked his lips as he swallowed hard. It was rather had for him to say in place as every now and again he would test the binds as he knew the first moment he got he would ravish her on that damned unicorn she loved so much. 

Heo almost tried to make thrusting patterns with his hips into nothing but thin air but he couldn't move but felthis legs tightening and relaxing in rhythm.

Smirking, she only began to tease him more as her slim gloved hands began to speed up, chasing her own orgasm, and her moans getting louder as she remembered maybe a little too much… Good thing he couldn't read her mind. 

She remembered how he would sometimes just slowly slide himself into her, recalling the way her would fill her just enough to be a stretching her and slight burning sensation but oh so good. And how he would hit in just the right spot with the tip with how she would sometimes ride him when she felt like it. “T-Take notes G-Geralt.” she panted through her pleasured state. She wanted to say more but be damned with it with her being so close. She perhaps got off a little too much with having him powerless against the bed, standing at full mast for her to see. 

“Oh I am” He growled reassuringly,thinking of all kinds of plans for them once he was finally free. He watched her ever so carefully once she finally came,and although he couldn't see much her can hear just how violent it was.

The horse shook with just how much her body was shaking riding out her orgasm for as long as she could. Her finger still going even after her breath hitched slightly as her back curved as much as it could and her pussy clamping onto anything if it could. She normally would have never of finished so fast but Dandelion once said something that was a little too true. 

“One does always know oneself better than anyone else” Geralt spoke once he could hear her panting as she now faded into existence. Her hair, although not too messy, her cheeks were dark red and pink from the afterglow of the orgasm as she slowly climbed off the horse and onto the bed to cuddle him. 

“Quoting Dandelion?” she numbered a little tiredly though remembered to slowly shift herself to undo his cuffs and let him free of her hold.

“Hmmm” nodding he gently and slowly rolls his could er bad wrists as he took her form in before being her close to cuddle. She didn't seem to want another round that night so he wouldn't push her. Very rarely they were both in cuddling moods and more so for her; which is why he loved this about her. She only ever got like this in certain times and he wasn't going to waste one of them. 

“I see” she yawned, letting him do as he wanted her head cuddles under his chin and their arms embraced one a bother as she at least slept.

He wouldn't get a wink that night; ot after that impressive display and also as he slept the day away but he wouldn't mind cuddling her all night.

‘Never’ he thought confirming as he looked down to her. ‘I couldn't never get tired of this amazing woman’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh I got a little saucy in this one xD The next one might have some more exciting action for what I have planned for it! Please do conitnue to comment as the last two people who have really inspired me to continue writing this chapter at least and start the next one! Thank you for your kind words!


	5. Day 5 - Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yenn is sneeky~

“Ah I'm not bad!”Dandelion greeted as between the men they started to talk about the past and catch up with what they had been doing in recent times. 

Yennefer meanwhile crawled under the table with a mischievous glint in her eyes. As long as the men didn’t move she could get pay her partner back with exactly what she knew he wanted. Silently she whispered a few words to become invisible to the eye of that of Dandelion at least before slowly working on Geralt’s belt. 

At this point the male stiffened as he felt hands running over this thigh and hips as he tried to focus on what his dear friend was saying but he just couldn’t so he tried to move Yennefer away from him. There was no one else in the house after all that could do such a thing. 

Determined to get her target she quickly grabbed him though his trousers to give him a warning squeeze to make sure that he knew that she was going to do anything that it took to get her to fulfil her little plan. 

Groaning on the inside Geralt smiled and nodded as he slowly cut his food like Yen had taught him to do before licking his lips taking a bite. His eyes narrowing as he shifted in his seat as inconspicuously as possible to allow Yen the room she would need to free him from his trousers slowly getting hard at the situation Yennefer was putting him in. 

After taking his trousers off just enough to get him free she smiled as she gently grasped him and started to stroke him from under the table. 

He leaned back a little more in his seat as he nodded just happy to listen to Dandelion waffle on as ever with his latest woman, how her hair flowed, she smelled amazing Ect, ect. 

Geralt though just smiled as he continued to take deep, calming breaths as his body started to react to Yennefer’s soft hand, the way she would squeeze him just right and one thing he had leaned that her body was never cold. Even in the harshest winders when she would wrap in a million layers her hands were the only one thing that was always warm and he loved it. It meant moments like this he could sit back and enjoy even more. 

Still it wasn’t long before he was standing at full attention and with having a bath just a few hours ago it meant that should could enjoy him to his fullest without so much of a harsh odour. Once she was sure that there wasn’t any hair on him she leaned in to gently give the head of his cock a slight lick and enjoyed how Gerlat’s legs twitched just slightly as she paid attention to him in the most interment part of him. 

She happily took her time- dinner now for sure cold which she didn’t want much of anyway- she slowly took in his head into her mouth as she gently sucked. 

Geralt on the other hand continued to chew and swallow almost like a robot in rhythm as she pleasured him from blow. The worst part -or maybe the best- was the fact he couldn’t see her to watch her to make sure that she didn’t bit him he could only feel and jump slightly as she took him in fully down as far as she could as he tried not to choke on his food. 

“Geralt, are you ok?” Dandelion asked as the male nodded clearing his throat. “A-Ah yeah I’m good just continue, you were saying about how her name was like a stone?” he tried to prompt the bard to continue what he was saying so he could try and take mattes into his own hands. Though that he thought would raise suspicion on his part so he continued to try and eat with both hands on the top of the table. 

Unknowing for how long Dandelion was going to stay for she tried to hurry Geralt as much as she could from under the table. It took her a good 5 minutes though with constant changing of rhythms and pressured to finally get him close. This she knew buy how his legs tightened around her and tried to keep them apart so she wasn’t crushed between them. 

“Oh gods” He groaned as he leaned back after left his knife and fork on his plate just a few moments ago, finishing within yennefer’s mouth as Dandelion watched him somewhat worriedly. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? you’ve been fidgeting for some time…” He mumbled watching his dear friend. 

Giving almost a satisfied smiled geralt nodded as he tapped his stomach. “Just some really good food” He mumbled as he opened one eye to look to the bard. 

“Now if you don’t mind-” He stated as he moved his chair back and tied his trousers up in a blink of an eye. “I’ll need to go and see where yennefer went her dinner when cold and she only went for a drink.” He stated grabbing his plate and taking it to the kitchen perhaps a little took quickly. 

That left Yennefer under the table wiping her chain as she watched as Dandelion went and muttered. “But her glass is full…” He mused before shrugging it off to also go and see to yennefer hoping to talk with her about how to woo his new lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrtismas!


End file.
